Obscuridades y cenizas
by Baal Fausto Aramizael Kurioz
Summary: Algo ocurre en Oarai... las chicas no salen a la luz y no comen alimentos... vagan por las noches en la obscuridad... una sombra se abate sobre todas las academias que entren en contancto con El Vagabundo de la desolación...


El Ceremonial.

~ I ~

Darjeeling miraba a través del ventanal de la sala del consejo de Saint Gloriana. No recordaba que los últimos destellos de oro del ocaso fueran tan preciosos.

Se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar lo que había experimentado en la sala inmejorablemente arreglada del Oarai, ardientes trípodes con inciensos exquisitos cuyos vapores embelesantes flotaban como nieblas misteriosas en una sala oscurecida por gruesos cortinajes negros. Un comedor regio rebosante con pastelillos, refrigerios y soberbios tés de exótico sabor en el que ellas, Darjeeling y Orange Peacok estaban sentadas. ¿Por qué entonces Darjeeling sentía una inquietud cada vez más feroz y descontrolada? Su soberbia etiqueta y frialdad inglesa mantuvieron sus aprehensiones bajo control, pero era claro que estaba incómoda.

Anzu, la presidenta del consejo de Oarai la miraba con astucia, las habían invitado para ofrecer un evento en conjunto, Oarai y Saint Gloriana celebrarían la navidad, claro que aun restaban algunos meses para esto.

~ La idea es que las alumnas de ambas escuelas estrechen lazos y juntas podamos dar un ejemplo de paz y convivencia en dicha fecha. Pasarla bien juntas y mostrar que pese a ser diferentes, culturalmente somos cercanas. -Dijo Anzu.

Darjeeling estudió bien su respuesta, un no precipitado podría resultar, en el mejor de los casos, ofensivo. Bebió un trago de su té y, tras un instante de meditación se dirigió a las chicas del consejo de Oarai.

~ No tengo palabras para expresar lo honradas que nos sentimos por su invitación tan amable, aunque de momento no podemos comprometernos a cooperar, nuestras estudiantes quizás no vean con buenos ojos que se les retiene en la academia un día en el que todas desearían pasarla con sus respectivas familias.

Miho Nishizumi, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio se dirigió con educación a la inglesa.

~ No cabe duda de que así debe ser... Pero también debe haber algunas cuya única compañía sea su soledad... -La voz de Miho resonó enigmática, triste pero de alguna manera amenazadora. ~ En mi caso y en el de muchas chicas del Oarai estamos en esa situación, es algo doloroso que la familia desconozca a una, pero ¿Y las huérfanas? Aquellas que no tienen nada más que a sus compañeras... ¿No sería algo hermoso entonces que todas formásemos una amorosa y unida familia? -Terminó Miho sonriendo dolorosa y atractivamente.

Darjeeling se ruborizó, Miho se veía atractivamente desolada, pero aún íntegra, la voz no le había fallado ni su tono había dejado de ser bien modulado aquello la atraía como poderoso imán, un magnetismo extraño comenzó a hacer presa de la rubia que estuvo a punto de aceptar sin pensar.

Pero, como mensajero ilustre de un poder superior, un sólo rayo mortecino brilló a través de la oscura estancia haciendo brillar los largos y brillantes caninos de aquella sonrisa siniestra que ahora, bajo la luz de las velas se le antojaba más una mueca de hambre atroz y animal que una expresión humana.

Darjeeling entonces sintió que un escalofrío le cosquilleaba la base de la columna escalando hasta su nuca erizándole los vellos.

~ Nishizumi-san, su petición es noble y justa, pero debe saber que no podemos sólo decidirlo aquí y ahora, primero... Debemos asegurar la seguridad de todas las cadetes... - Habló Darjeeling. - Después debemos someter esta decisión a voto de los consejos al completo de las escuelas, arreglar detalles antes de comenzar el proyecto.

~ ¿Eso es un no?

~ Es una petición para recibir un consejo de supervisoras de nuestra academia sólo para asegurarnos de que todo está en condiciones óptimas.

~ Entonces... ¿Recibirían ustedes una comitiva nuestra en Saint Gloriana?

~ Por supuesto... Saben que son bienvenidas en Saint Gloriana. - Dijo animada la pequeña Orange Peacok que no había notado la sonrisa espectral de Miho.

El rostro marfileño de la mayor adquirió el matiz ceniciento de la cal al ver las expresiones terriblemente sádicas de las cuatro chicas de Oarai.

~ Debemos retirarnos, debemos... Formar el consejo supervisor y llenar los formularios de ingreso... - Dijo Darjeeling forzando una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

~ Cuando gusten volver serán bienvenidas... Oarai es su humilde hogar. - Dijo Anzu con amabilidad que a Darjeeling le sonó a hipocresía.

Ahora, sentadas en la sala cálida y bien iluminada del consejo de Saint Gloriana sus inquietudes le parecían ridículas, ¿Qué imaginó al ver los dientes albos, delgados y ligeramente alargados de Nishizumi Miho? La jefa del consejo estudiantil de Saint Gloriana sonrió al imaginar poder estar frente a Miho nuevamente.

Había ocurrido algo entre ambas, sintió una conexión con Miho y, paradójicamente también una repulsión extraña, inexplicable, jamás sus emociones habían estado más contradictorias.

Por un lado sentía un deseo maternal inaguantable por la desheredada y caída Miho, un deseo de confortarla difícil de explicar... Y por otro lado, al tenerla en frente, unas ganas de huir desesperadas.

~ Nishizumi... Miho... - Suspiró la rubia.

El corazón de Darjeeling dolía, una lágrima le corrió por el rostro mientras sonreía extrañada al imaginarse abrazada al cuerpo de Miho al tiempo que el rubor resaltaba su hermoso rostro.

~ II ~

Esa noche llegó silenciosa y cubierta con el velo vaporoso y albo de una espesa niebla, las luces de las calles del Saint Gloriana lucían espectralmente iluminadas, había silencio por doquier.

Se había anunciado que el clima sería frío, una noche blanca.

Las noches blancas en Saint Gloriana eran llamadas de este modo por su color cerúleo, este efecto de niebla resplandeciente se debía a las luces altas de halógeno que iluminaban la cubierta del barco.

Pero dicho efecto reducía la visibilidad a la lejanía haciendo que a los dos metros de distancia fuese imposible distinguir nada.

Darjeeling pasó uno de sus dedos por la superficie de cristal de la ventana de su cuarto, el calor de su cuerpo dejaba rastros de humedad en el vidrio que escurrían como gotas, sudando el calor ajeno.

La inglesa suspiró, no le sería difícil imaginar que muchas de las chicas del Saint Gloriana compartirían habitaciones, en pijamadas ruidosas la mayoría, pero pocas, muy pocas la pasarían insomnes en ritos lascivos que Darjeeling imaginaba con claridad cada vez mayor.

Lo que iba siendo peor, de anónimas sombras danzando y enlazándose en la penumbra a su propio cuerpo y el de Nishizumi Miho.

Jadeó con excitación en medio de su soledad, fue hacia su Kabinett y rebuscó entre su ropa.

Tras algunos minutos, la inglesa se admiraba con ardor en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Las prendas de erótico diseño francés en satén y encajes de rojo eran una de sus debilidades secretas y, si para alguien hubiese deseado lucir aquel conjunto francés en rojo y negro era para la oficial de maniobras de Oarai.

Mientras en el exterior la niebla helada recorría las calles y callejones vacíos del Saint Gloriana, en muchas residencias y habitaciones de estudiantes, jovencitas de todos los grados discutían, reían, hablaban de horrores nocturnos y maldiciones siniestras, otras más peleaban con almohadas, tomaban el té y paladeaban bocadillos en mansas tertulias nocturnas, y algunas más, las pocas, compartían los tálamos dulces y cálidos de tímidos himeneos primerizos, las mayores experimentando muertes sublimes y continuas en los brazos de tímidas kouhais que contemplaban sus esfuerzos con reverencia, casi con veneración.

Y de todas, sólo en la habitación solitaria de una se dejaba escuchar el crujir de sabanas al dejarse caer en brazos del sueño. Los cristales, húmedos y pañosos dejaban entrar una claridad neblinosa tenue que iluminaba gentilmente el rostro, jadeante, ruborizado y satisfecho de una chica que acababa de terminar de fantasear que otra, a quien imaginaba quizá muy lejana, la acariciaba con lujuria, pasión y desesperación.

~ III ~

Las calles solas y frías resplandecían con las altas, la niebla brillante era un negativo escalofriante de lo que sería una obscuridad densa y cerrada que cubría todo, como un sudario que ya se iba ciñendo al lujoso Saint Gloriana.

Cinco figuras corrían como sombras de fantasmas poseídos por las jardineras, calles y parques con velocidad increíble y con destreza que rayaba en lo inhumano.

Aquella Noche los demonios bailaron sobre los tejados de Saint Gloriana.

Muchas chicas escucharon ruidos en la calle, ecos de botas resonaban en el silencio exterior, a las tres con siete de la madrugada una lluvia helada se dejó sentir.

Darjeeling, sudorosa y satisfecha dormía desnuda a medias cubierta con las sábanas, la habitación se enfrió haciendo tiritar a la hermosa hija de Albión.

La rubia abrió los ojos, el lechoso resplandor blancuzco había dado paso a una noche lluviosa despejada, se levantó y cubrió su desnudez con una abrigadora bata sueca en lustroso negro. Se acercó al ventanal para cerrar las cortinas purpúreas pero se detuvo mirando al frente.

A pesar de la abrigadora y gruesa bata un gélido escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, durante un instante no supo qué hacer o pensar.

Pues afuera, bajo la lluvia helada de aquella madrugada, estaban paradas varias sombras en pie, mirando hacia su dormitorio, era imposible que alguna alumna estuviera en aquellas inusuales circunstancias, pero aun así nada le parecía imposible a la inglesa, aquello era inquietante, pues Darjeeling podría jurar que eran las siluetas de Miho Nishizumi y el consejo estudiantil de Oarai.

La chica sacudió la cabeza imaginando algún efecto debido a la lluvia, a la noche, a la niebla y a sus desbocadas emociones.

Miró y tres siluetas se habían ido, sólo quedaba una en pie, con coletas y de estatura pequeña.

-¿Anzu?

La miró con mayor detalle y notó que de los brazos largos y espectrales colgaba un bulto de inquietante similitud humana. La silueta esbozó, o bien una sonrisa o una mueca grotesca y amenazadora antes de echarse a correr arrastrando lo que, Darjeeling notó, era un cadáver flácido, la cabeza de éste latigueaba sin ton no son mientras era arrastrada hacia la obscuridad.

Darjeeling quedó impávida, paralizada, totalmente pálida.


End file.
